


Hold Me

by donutdistress



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, Canon Compliant, Explicit Consent, Forbidden Love, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Regent (Captive Prince), Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest, canon-typical behaviour from the regent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutdistress/pseuds/donutdistress
Summary: Laurent is need of cuddles after spending some 'quality family time' with his uncle. Auguste is there to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Auguste/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Kudos: 26





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags! This is before the Regent ever becomes regent, hence his interest in Laurent and the underage warning. You could possibly read this as dubcon because Auguste is older and Laurent is in a vulnerable place but it could also be entirely consensual, if you prefer.

Laurent woke with a start, his body covered in a cold sweat. It wasn’t unusual for him to wake up with nightmares. It was essentially just his night-time routine. After supper, his uncle would sometimes call him into his chambers, or maybe his study. He would go to bed later on those nights. Sometimes he would get a few restless hours of sleep, sometimes he didn’t sleep at all. In the end, he always ended up padding down the hallway in his nightclothes, easily slipping past the guards and into his brother Auguste’s room. By now, he knew to expect him. He always left space on the half of the bed closest to the door for him. It wasn’t really necessary because he always ended up staying as close to him as Auguste would allow, which was always as close as Laurent wanted. It was easier to think of it as Auguste pushing him away, rather than the truth that he was just scared of being held.

Tonight was no different. With his arms wrapped around himself loosely, he made his way to Auguste to find some comfort. It was a full moon, so seeing in the dark wasn’t such a problem and his eyes adjusted quickly. He felt like he had to sneak around, even though the guards wouldn’t have stopped him. 

The room was set up in the same basic structure to his own. He maneuvered easily enough into the bed. Auguste rolled over to face him, giving him a sleepy smile. He didn’t bother asking him what was wrong, he’d given that up a long time ago.

“Sorry for waking you,” Laurent murmured, although he really wasn’t. It was the only way he could think of to start a conversation, though.

“You know I don’t mind,” he continued smiling at him, almost frustratingly kind. “Would you mind if I held you?” It made Laurent almost sick how kind he was.

He nodded he head and scooted over a little bit, Auguste did too until he could wrap his arms around him and pull him close to his chest. They laid there like that for a while, Laurent just taking a moment to remind himself he was safe here. Auguste would never hurt him, and he would do everything he could to protect him. He wasn’t mad that he couldn’t make it stop, he was just glad he would be here to put him back together afterwards.

Something had been on his mind recently. Something that might make it hurt a little less. It wasn’t necessarily a conscious thought, just something that slipped in. Auguste would treat him gently, lovingly even. Certainly with more dignity than his uncle ever had or would. He hadn’t actually ever entertained the thought properly though, not until now, at least. It couldn’t be wrong, not when it was something he wanted. If no one in the court seemed to bat an eyelid at his uncle, it wouldn’t be their place to say anything about Auguste either, if it even ever got out.

“Hold me,” Laurent said it so quietly he wondered if Auguste would even hear, or if Laurent even wanted him to. 

“Hm? But I am holding you.” It was difficult to tell if he was serious or just playing naïve. Then again, it wasn’t a typical request, especially coming from Laurent. He was probably justified in his confusion.

“I mean,” Laurent took a moment to take in a deep breath. He didn’t have to insist on this if he didn’t really want to, he could easily back away, and they could forget anything was ever mentioned. It was difficult to really comprehend, but he knew that this would somehow change his relationship with Auguste permanently. But he did want this. He wanted to be loved.

He moved his hand from where it had ended up stuck between his own chest and Augustes. Slowly, tentatively, he moved his palm over his neck, across his jawline and rested it on his cheek. Their eyes met in the darkness. Auguste seemed to be searching for something in Laurent’s own eyes. He just looked back, trying to be as earnest as possible. He couldn’t hide anything from Auguste anyway.

Just as cautiously, Auguste leaned in. There was a moment, his breath on Laurent’s lips, when he paused. Probably having the same moment as Laurent had before, doubting what he was thinking, what he wanted to do. Then he closed the distance. And it felt good. It felt right. Auguste’s lips were soft and fit surprisingly well against his own. He kissed him in an unhurried way, like there wasn’t anything else he’d rather be doing. His hand that was resting against his back wandered down to Laurent’s hip. He rubbed his thumb idly there, lifting up Laurent’s nightshirt a little in the process, rubbing at his exposed skin there instead then. Meanwhile, Laurent had moved his own hand from Auguste’s cheek into his hair, running his hands through it and twirling some stands around his finger. 

They stayed like that for a while, just kissing and touching each other. Eventually, though, Auguste pulled away. One set of blue eyes met another; both of their pupils dilated. “Laurent, I...” Auguste trailed off. He was looking for something in Laurent’s eyes again. He fidgeted under his gaze, accidentally brushing his leg a little too close to Auguste, making him shiver. There was no mistaking what he’d felt there. Auguste was hard just from kissing him. Admittedly, so was Laurent but he still felt flattered that Auguste thought he was that good of a kisser.

“Laurent,” Auguste sounded more strained than before. “We don’t have to-”

“I want to.” Laurent cut him off before he could finish. He punctuated it with a kiss. Auguste seemed to relax a little more after that, knowing that Laurent wanted this just as much as he did. He moved his leg again, purposefully pressing his thigh against him this time which Auguste grinded up against only slightly, but enough for Laurent to notice. 

Their tongues met, and Auguste tasted like mint. There was still no rush as they kissed, although now they actually had a goal to work towards, they moved with more purpose. Auguste pushed his hand father underneath his nightshirt, growing bolder and bolder. He ran his hands along Laurent’s side and back, scratching just lightly at his skin. It sent shivers down his spine, and he couldn’t stop the soft moan from escaping his lips. He reluctantly pulled his hands away from playing with Auguste’s hair to reach for the laces at his wrist. There wasn’t a lot of them, they were bedclothes, after all, so they came apart easily. Auguste seemed to have picked up on what Laurent wanted. He started on the ones at his throat without pulling away from their kiss. They were both familiar enough with the tight lacing featured on all of their clothing that they didn’t have to.

As soon as the laces were loose enough, they were both scrambling to get Laurent’s shirt off. They didn’t pause for a second before working on Auguste’s laces too. They were the same as Laurent’s; at the wrist and at the throat. It came off quickly, and their hands were all over each other again. Laurent revelled in Auguste’s more toned chest and arms. He’d been training hard with his sword recently, and Laurent spent a lot of time watching him. Sometimes if he was lucky, he’d teach him a few moves, but he hadn’t actually started his own formal training yet. He hoped he would become more like Auguste one day. Strong in both mind and body. So sure of who he was and what he wanted. It was why Laurent loved him so much. He was the brightest light in his life. Not only someone who loved him unconditionally, but someone to look up to too.

Auguste’s hand ended up back on his hip, and Laurent felt grounded by it. In this moment they were untouchable by any of his worries. It was just him and Auguste in this one moment of bliss. And it became even more blissful when he felt Auguste's hand drop to the front laces of his light cotton pants. No doubt he could easily undo them even between all the distractions. However, he still clumsily fiddled with them and it made Laurent think maybe he was doing it on purpose. His fingers ran gently over his still clothed cock, and it made Laurent tense in a good way. His hips twitched forward unconsciously, eager to be touched for real, not teased. Auguste smiled into their kiss, and Laurent was thankful he didn’t say anything. The laces came undone quickly after that and a sigh was forced from Laurent as the ache was finally eased a little. Auguste still felt like torturing him as his fingers resumed their gentle caresses now against his bare cock. Laurent somehow managed to suppress a whine but Auguste still somehow understood how desperate it seemed his little brother was becoming. All at once, his hand wrapped around him and he began jerking Laurent off who started to writhe in his arms. Their kissing had mostly stopped, now just foreheads pressed together as they breathed hard together, breath brushing each other’s lips.

“Laurent, me too.” Auguste sounded almost as on edge as Laurent. “Please.” He sounded strained all over again, but Laurent found he liked the reasoning better this time. It wasn’t because he was holding anything back now, quite the opposite.

Laurent snapped to it and didn’t bother teasing Auguste, getting his matching laces undone and taking him into his hand. He was bigger here too, something else Laurent supposed he could look up to. Auguste let out a hiss as Laurent gave him a few experimental strokes and felt quite proud of himself. He did that. He liked making his brother proud.

It was a little awkward to maneuver their hands in a way that made them both feel good without accidentally knocking the others hand or getting distracted. It wasn’t that Laurent was doing it on purpose, it just felt really good. Eventually, Auguste guided his hand away from his cock and Laurent filled with panic that something was wrong. He didn’t know what he’d do if he’d hurt him somehow. But then Auguste shifted a little closer and took both of them in his hand instead. Laurent could feel the heat from Auguste’s cock against his own and, while his hand couldn’t fully wrap around both of them like this, the idea that they were so close to each other in this way was more than enough for Laurent. With the hand that Auguste had recently freed up, Laurent put it back around their two now adjacent cocks, helping to add more pressure. He followed the pace Auguste decided on and squeezed in tandem with him. Laurent couldn’t stop himself from bucking up into their hands, but he could feel Auguste was also struggling to hold back and felt a little less ashamed for wanting this so badly.

All at once, Auguste was tensing up, his hand taking on erratic movements as his orgasm overcame him. Laurent hadn’t even really noticed it but he was hoping maybe he would get a chance to learn his brothers tells more intimately. Laurent felt Auguste's cum against his hand and stomach and between that and the soft little gasps. Laurent felt his own orgasm wash over him, adding to the cum covering the both of them in thick ropes. Absently he felt Auguste’s and, therefore, his own hand slow and then his brother's lips were on his own again, still breathless. Laurent was boneless as he automatically returned each kiss. It felt like ages and seconds at the same time when Auguste pulled away.

“I should get a cloth and then you should get some rest,” he said, moving to get out of the bed. Laurent put a messy hand on his forearm in desperation to stop him.

“No,” he asserted before fully figuring out what he actually wanted. “stay here,” he decided on finally. “We can just,” Laurent started to use the already messy sheets and removed his pants entirely to use those too to help clean his hand and stomach off. Auguste let out something between a huff and a laugh but followed suit. Laurent pulled him over to lay on the other side of the bed where the sheets were still clean. They would still need a scrub tomorrow, but at least it wouldn’t be unbearable to lie in all night. However, this side of the bed was cold, not having been warned by their body heat. Naked now, the two of them huddled even closer together, August’s arms wrapped tightly around Laurent’s smaller frame. He was safe here, in his arms. He was home.


End file.
